


Chandra's Story

by Doctor_61



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_61/pseuds/Doctor_61
Summary: Chandra's life has been odd. Her powers are imminence, though she hasn't been noticed till she heads to a magics collage with her friend Jace Jr. there she learns a lot about herself, falls in love, and a whole lot more.





	1. Chapter 1-Anew Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully on the whole lot more thing. i know where i want to take this, but i'm having trouble getting it there... also i have serious problems making filler.
> 
> You have been warned.

“Ok. Do I have everything? Uniform, check. Spare Uniforms, home made from fire proof fabric, check. Armor if needed, check. Way to contact mom while at school, check. Late birthday gift for Jace, check. Favorite pair of goggles, check.” The fire haired girl said as she went over her checklist of things she would need for school.

“You have everything sweetheart? Jace said he and his father would be here by noon to pick you up.” Her mother said from down stairs referring to her lifelong friend and his father/their future teacher. 

“Yes mom.” She said picking up her suit case and bag of toiletries. She headed down stairs, placed her stuff in front of the door and turned to her mom, “Well this is it. I will contact you as soon as I find my dorm.”

They embraced as they heard the carriage pull up to their house. “I love you sweetheart.”

“I love you to mom.”

“Hey Chandra, are you ready to go?” Jace yelled from the carriage.

 

This is the story of Chandra Nalaar and her friend Jace Beleren. They first met when they arrived at The Beginners School of Magic. Their meeting had been accidental. They were in a rush to get to their classes and as Jace had turned around a corner he ran right into Chandra scattering both their books everywhere. Since they were both in a rush they quickly grabbed their books, whispered apologies, and ran to their classes.

It wasn’t till later that they noticed they picked up the wrong books. When they saw each other at lunch they exchanged books then decided to eat lunch together.

Now they were on their way to the Advanced Magics Collage where Jace’s father ‘Jace Senior’ was the head of Scrying and Mind Control Magics. Back when he was a warrior he was known as Jace the Mind Sculptor. He was both respected and feared in the world of magic because of his power. He was also what was known as a Planes Walker. Nobody knew how Planes Walkers came to be, only that their powers were unmatched by any except for others like them. When his wife had their son he instantly knew that he too was a Planes Walker and thus had started training him as soon as he could talk.

Chandra was just a girl who at a young age found that she had the rare ability to completely control fire. Very few had this ability. For most who claimed to could only control lava because of an ability to control the stone in the lava. She had always known that she was destined for greatness do to this and thus planned to become one of the kings Battle Mages.

“I took the liberty of looking over your schedule Chandra and I have some pointers about a few of your teachers if you want to hear them.” Jace senior said.

“Sure. Thank you Mr. Beleren.” Chandra said looking up from her schedule.

“First off your first teacher is Mrs. Kaalia. She is your conjurations teacher. She actually was the one who summoned Avacyn back to our plane many centuries ago. Speaking of whom I see you entered her class as well. Word of advice don’t let her scare you or be surprised if you walk into Kaalia’s room in the morning to find them kissing. The way she summoned Avacyn bonded them together in a very intimate way so they decided to just marry each other. But we try to keep that knowledge from the rest of the students so keep it to yourself.”

“Then there is Liliana Vess also known as ‘Liliana of the Vale’ and ‘Liliana of the Dark Realms’. Like me she is a planes walker. She may teach Necromancy but she gains much of her powers through the sacrificing of her enemies. Sorin Markove is the owner of the castle the school now resides in and he is Avacyn’s opposite. Where she teaches pure light magic he teaches the darkest. Why you have to take his class when you take hers is beyond me. And he is a Planeswalker as well as a vampire.”

“Then there is Koth of the Hammer. Another Planeswalker. I am not surprised you’re taking his class of Pyromancy. Nissa Revane teaches elven history and magic. Again a Planeswalker. I am surprised you chose to take her class.”

“Then you have my class but you already know me and some of what I teach. Then you have a study hall period with Karn. A golem that was so powerful it liberated itself from its master’s control and somehow stole his abilities as a Planeswalker. In his after school run class he teaches how to exile summoned creatures back to the planes of Oblivion. And in an advanced class he teaches minor time travel.” 

“So in order your classes are; Conjuration, Necromancy, Light Magic followed by dark magic, your one hour lunch period, Pyromancy, Elven Magic and history, My class, then your study hall in the Grand Library.” He looked up from his papers to her, “You have quite the school days ahead of you.” He said all serious, “Also be careful not to get Sorin interested in you. He is looking for a new thrall as per agreement for the collage to use his castle and I don’t want to see him trying to get his fangs on you. You have a lot of potential and I don’t want to see it wasted because of him.”

Chandra nodded, “I will be careful.”

 

They arrived at the collage a day earlier than they had expected. Since the opening ceremony was the next day Chandra was shown to her dorm room. She had already been told by Jace that she would have a roommate so she wasn’t surprised when she got to the room and found that half of it was already decorated. She walked in and took stock of the room. Decent size, about 20” x 20”, 2 queen sized beds, 2 dressers, 2 desks, 2 chests each at the foot of each bed, each as wide as the bed, made of wood with iron reinforcements and 3 locks with the keys in them, 2 closets, and a window over the desks which were between the beds. The dressers were in front of the closets next to the sliding doors.

She heard the door open and a small gasp. Turning around Chandra was faced with a girl about her size of 5”, 10’ or a little smaller. Her skin was snow white as well as her hair. She had a purple swirling tattoo on her face. She wore no makeup except for some red lipstick. Her clothes were what looked like green robes, white leggings, and black sandals.

Chandra was the first to speak, “You must be Tamiyo. Tamiyo, The Moon Sage.” She said with the girls proper title and a bow.

“Oh please don’t bow,” Tamiyo said a little whiny (implication of a whine) “Everywhere I go people bow because of who I am. So please don’t. I want to be treated just like every other student here.”

“Ok. Sorry it’s just amazing to meet a Planeswalker with a title that is my age. Well you’re not the only Planeswalker I know that’s my age but you’re the only one with an actual title.” Chandra said starting to babble.

Tamiyo stared at her “You know other Planeswalkers?” she asked dumbfounded.

“You know the teacher Jace Beleren?”

“You know Jace the Mind Sculptor personally?”

“Him and his son. His son and I have been friends for many years.” Chandra said instantly feeling comfortable around her new roommate. 

“Tell me everything about them. They are famous here. And Jace Senior is one of the most popular teachers.”


	2. Chapter 2-The First Day Part 1

That night was pretty uneventful. Chandra and Tamiyo spent most of the night getting to know each other. Chandra talked about how she met the Belerens and of her family. Tamiyo talked about how she found out she was a Planeswalker. 

The next morning Chandra woke up excited. Everyone had to listen to Nicol Bolas (the headmaster) give a small entrance speech. Chandra was very surprised when she found out that not only was he a dragon but a Planeswalker as well. Mostly he explained the rules, what parts of the castle were off limits, and what he expected of them all.

After that he dismissed everyone to their first classes. Chandra was looking forward to Conjurations with Mrs. Kaalia. Tamiyo had told her a lot of the woman and what to expect (Tamiyo is a second year) in ways of what they were going to be summoning. But since it was the first day all they did were introductions, a brief explanation of the class, and at one point Avacyn came in (she has first period free) and was introduced as well as the fact that Kaalia was the one that had summoned her to this plain.

After that is was necromancy with Liliana. It was more of the same thing but the classroom was on the other side of the school so Chandra had to run to get to it. When she got there she remembered that there was fifteen minute between classes and so decided to take a seat at the front of the class. Looking around she noticed a woman at the back of the classroom watching her “Hello. You taking this class too?” the woman just smiled, stood up, moved into the light, and Chandra felt her cheeks grow hot.

Chandra actually thought she was a student at first. ‘Surely someone that young and beautiful looking isn’t the most powerful necromancer in the world.’ She found herself thinking giving her the once over. She wore a strapless purple dress that fitted her so well it made Chandra jealous. Her raven black hair hung loose over her shoulders and was held out of her eyes by a gold hair piece. She also wore a chocker of sorts with a small pendant of some kind.

“You could say that, however since I will be teaching it I shall be on the other side of the student teacher relationship.” She said with an amused smile and a heavenly voice that sounded like silk.

“Sorry Miss Vess I thought you were a student. The lack of light made it hard to see you.” Chandra said growing more embarrassed.

“hm. No need to apologies, I am actually quite flattered that you thought I looked young enough to be a student. You must be Chandra Nalaar. Jace has told me a lot about you. And please call me Liliana. Miss Vess sounds like an old lady’s’ name. I may be fifty eight but I am in no was an old lady.” She said pulling a chair in front of the desk, “And none of that ma’am crap either.”

“Yes Miss Liliana.” Chandra said, still slightly stunned to hear how old this woman was while looking so young.

“hm. Sounds better than Miss Vess while still being both formal and informal. I like it. And in case you’re wondering how I look so young, that is one of the many advantages of Necromancy.”

Students were starting to come in so Liliana went to her desk “Maybe we’ll talk later Miss Nalaar.”

The period went by uneventfully. Chandra actually found it quite enjoyable. Mostly because Liliana wasn’t as boring as she had expected. When the bell rang she got a smile from Liliana and responded with a goodbye wave.

As she headed to her next class she felt excited for her next class. From the brief glance she had gotten of Avacyn she was amazed at how normal she looked. Her white hair was shoulder length and she wore a simple black dress. Chandra was not surprised to find that her classroom was right next to Kaalia’s. She was surprised however at how cheerful she was. She wasn’t all rainbows and unicorn cheerful but she also wasn’t expressionless.

After that was the class that Chandra was dreading. Dark magic with Sorin Markov. Remembering what Jace had said the previous day she waited at the top of the steps to the underground room until more people started to enter. Deciding to keep playing it safe she took a seat near the back of the class and while she waited for class to start she put her wild yellow hair in a less noticeable ponytail. When the bell rang she got her first look at him. He wore (what else) all black, and his pale skin went well with his white hair. He wore a black floor length leather coat and what looked like some kind of armor underneath.

He spoke softly but assertively with a definite tone superiority. What else would one expect from an ancient vampire? While he spoke Chandra did her best to hide behind the student in front of her. It must have worked because he didn’t once make eye contact with her. When the bell rang Chandra nearly collapsed with relief. She sped out of the room quicker than anyone else in the room.

Since Chandra had first lunch she was amazed by how full the cafeteria was with just half the students. She was about to get in the lunch buffet line when a familiar arm wrapped around her shoulders and steered her towards one of the head tables where some of the teachers with first lunch were sitting.

“So how has your first day been?” Jace senior asked as he pulled a seat out for her.

“Not bad so far,” she said looking at the empty table, “But that Sorin guy was creepy. He kept looking at us like we were lunch.”

“Well my dear to me you all are lunch.” She heard from behind her and instantly grimaced.

“Hello Sorin. How are you today?” Jace said seating himself between her and the vampire.

“Not bad. I must say that the new students look surprisingly competent. Goblet of wine please.” He said and as he requested the wine a goblet appeared on the table in front of him, “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your young friend?” 

“This is my sons’ friend Chandra Nalaar. She actually just came from your class.”

“Yes I know she did. She actually was the first out.” He looked over at her. “At the speed you were going I’m surprised you weren’t already seated and eating.” He said with a laugh and Chandra could only blush and sink into the seat. “Come now don’t be shy it’s only a joke. Now order yourself something you look famished.”

Chandra did just that, and just in case it would help keep him away she ordered fried Trinidad Moruga Scorpion peppers with two bacon wrapped chicken breasts fried in jalapeno juice and a salad with a garlic based oil.

“Ha!” Sorin laughed, “Don’t worry kid I’m not going to attack you in the middle of the night just to feed. But keep eating like that and you may protect yourself from other vampires from having spicy and garlicky blood. Do you always eat like that?”

“Well with my control of fire, heat has never really affected me. So to get any kind of spice in food I have to order it with the spiciest of peppers. So yes I do.” She said earning a smile from Jace. “So I’m guessing Jace junior has second lunch.”

“No he and all the other Planeswalker students were called up to Nicol Bolas’s office so that he could get to know them and their powers. So he will be eating lunch in there today.”

They ate in silence after that and when the bell rang Chandra gave Jace a hug and ran off to her next class.


	3. Chapter 3-The First Day Part 2

Pyromancy with Koth the Hammer. It sounded like some kind of baking class, centered around desserts. The class actually had an interesting mix of students including to Chandra’s great surprise Tamiyo. Most of whom were wearing the normal school issued uniforms. Chandra however had quickly headed back to the dorm room to change into her homemade fire-proof uniform.

When Koth entered the room he looked at everyone one at a time. When his eyes fell on her he took in the fact that her uniform looked different than everyone else’s. “Young lady, what are you wearing?”

“Uh, I made my own uniform for this class at home. It’s made from a fire-proof material.”

He looked to the rest of the class, “Here is a girl who is ready for this class. Normally I would have the teaching staff send students in my class uniforms that were already fire-proof, but feel like the normal ones. She however took added precaution to hand make a uniform her-self.” He looked to Chandra, “How much experience do you have with Pyromancy?”

“Uh, I’ve known about my control of fire since I was five, when my friends home was on fire and I ran in to save them. When I found them they were unconscious and it scared me so much that when I screamed I released so much energy the fire around us just spontaneously went out.” Chandra said getting an impressed look from Koth.

“So you’re saying you have a natural affinity for fire. Interesting.” He said looking around mostly at some of the non-human students. At least five were Fire Nymphs. “For those of you who have such abilities, I expect much from you. Mostly, I want you to assist your fellow students when they have difficulty.” And with that he had everyone show a test of their abilities. After that he partnered everyone up according to their ‘power level’. He mostly partnered people with high levels with ones with low ones (scale of 1 to 10. 1s partnered with 6s. 2 with 7. So on and so forth.)as a way to have the higher students help teach the lower ones.

Chandra had actually been given a ten and grouped with the fire nymphs ‘to their complete displeasure. ‘They like to think of themselves as the greatest pyromancers next to fire elementals.’ When he was about to pair her with someone she asked, “Uh, since Tamiyo is my roommate could I be partnered with her? That way I would be able to help her train after class.”

Koth thought about this for a second before nodding his approval.

Elven History and Magic with Nissa Revane was next. Her class was outside in the near-by forest. It wasn’t too far and with a little running Chandra got there in about five minutes. When Nissa spotted her in her home made uniform she was about to ask about it but Chandra spoke first “Yeah I know this uniform isn’t school issue but how was I supposed to know the ones I was sent were already fire proof because of my Pyromancy class?” she said breathlessly.

Nissa looked it over “It actually isn’t a bad recreation, it just,” she pointed to the school seal, “that’s the wrong color.” She said with a smile.

Chandra ‘hmphed’ and said “yeah well I was all out green thread.”

Nissa smiled at her “You’re the girl that was sitting next to Jace at the teachers table at lunch, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, his son and I are friends and he invited me to sit with him.”

“He actually asked Nicol Bolas if he would make it ok for you and his son to sit there whenever you wanted.”

“Indeed I did.” A loud deep voice said from behind them. They turned to see the headmaster had landed a little ways from them and had been listening to their conversation, “So you’re the girl that Jace had asked about, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said with as formal a bow as a dragon could manage, “I had actually received word from Koth that you had impressed him with your abilities. And the fact that you made your own fire proof uniform. Unfortunately I must ask that you change back into your original one for each student’s uniform is specially made for them depending on their classes. For example in this class you will from time to time deal with plants that spew poisonous liquid at everything that isn’t an elf. Thus an elven spell was put on your uniforms to trick the plant into thinking you are an elf.”

He stretched his hand out to her and she saw he had one of her uniforms. She took it and was surprised when he spread his wing around her to give her the privacy needed to change. When she was done he gave her the dragon equivalent to a smile and nod then flew off.

“Well that was interesting.” Someone said and she turned to see Jace standing with the rest of the students.

“She didn’t know if her uniforms were fire proof so she made her own without knowing that they are also enchanted to protect you from other hazards in your classes.” Nissa said coming to her aid, “Now with that settled let’s get started with class.”

 

An hour later Chandra was headed to what she hoped was going her favorite class. Since Jace both junior and senior had been training her in the art of scrying and mind control she knew more coming into the class than most of the other students would. When she entered the room she immediately spotted both Belren’s having a conversation at the front of the room and she felt a wave of relief that young Jace would be there to help her if she needed it and Jace senior was busy helping someone else.

The period went by quicker that Chandra had expected, and she had noticed that Tamiyo had been right. All throughout the class she noticed that the other girls would glance at him and quickly look away when he started to look their way. It began to annoy her so much that she quickly probed their minds with hers and told them to knock it off before she set them on fire. That made them pay attention to what he was saying and not just him.

When the bell rang Jace called her over to his desk. “What did you tell them to make them pay attention?”

Knowing she was busted Chandra broke out in a blush, “That if they didn’t pay attention I would set them on fire.” She said like a child that just got caught doing something wrong.

Jace sighed “Next time just send me a message of who isn’t paying attention.”

“OK” she said moving to the door.

“One more thing.”

“Yes.” She said half way out the door.

“Good job. I almost didn’t notice you. But Junior did. Now get going you little trouble maker.” He said with a laugh.

 

When Chandra reached the library her jaw dropped to the floor. It was more amazing than she had anticipated. There must have been ten floors with enough books to fill up the giant lunch room twice.

“Impressive isn’t it?”

Turning around Chandra got her first look at Karn He looked to be about nine feet tall and made from some sort of metal.

“Yes it is sir.” She said barely hiding the shakiness in her voice.

“Haha no need to be afraid of me,” he said with a laugh as he strode towards her. “Unless of course you do anything but handle these books with absolute care.” He said his voice turning dark.

“Of course sir.”

“Oh and a word of advice. Stay away from the side room on the end after hours. Avacyn is usually in there and if Kaalia comes looking for her it’s best not to knock on the door.” He said his face growing slightly darker.

Understanding what he meant Chandra just nodded and moved into the main part of the library and was surprised to see Liliana sitting at one of the tables.

“Miss Liliana? What are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be teaching a class?”

Liliana looked around to her “Oh hey. I didn’t expect to see you here. And to answer your question I have this period off so I tend to spend it in here.” She said gesturing to the room around them. “I prefer this place to my teacher’s dorm.”

Chandra took a seat across from Liliana, “I take it you read a lot.”

“As much as I can. The fiction section of this place is actually quite large. I actually prefer the occasional romance.” Liliana said with a small smile as she closed the book.

Glancing at the cover Chandra read the name of the book. ‘Ancient Rose’.

Liliana noticed this and slid the book over to her, “Go ahead and read it. I have twice before. It’s a very good book.” She said pulling one of her other books towards her.

For the next hour they both read in silence. Chandra blushed heavily when she read chapter 7 where Weiss and Ruby made love for the first time, and had to stifle her laughter quite a few times. “What is the book talking about in chapter 15?”

“I have no idea. When I asked Karn he directed me to a few books that described something like it but they kept referring to it as the slenderman and any books on ancient lore probably refer to it as something else.”

The bell rang and Chandra handed the book back to Liliana, “Oh no, check it out and finish it. You need to before to can read the sequel.” (working on that)

Chandra quickly did that and when she returned to the table she saw that Liliana had put her things in her bag for her, “Oh thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said as she headed to the door.

“Looking forward to it.” Liliana called after her.


	4. Chapter 4-New Friends

“Thanks for earlier,” Tamiyo said as Chandra entered the room, “for offering to help train me in Pyromancy.”

“You’re welcome,” Chandra said setting her book bag down and sitting on her bed and pulling out the book she had checked out of the library.

Tamiyo instantly recognized it “Hey isn’t that the book Liliana always has in her classroom?”

That caught Chandra by surprise “I saw her in the library reading it and she said I should check it out.”

“She owns that book and sometimes loans it to students she likes.” Tamiyo said “What did you do in the one day you’ve known her.”

“Well when I first got to the classroom I thought she was another student and asked her if she was in the class. She then thanked me for the compliment and we talked till more of the other students came into the class. Then as I said I saw her in the library and we talked a little there. When I showed interest in the book she let me read it.”

Tamiyo smiled “Well look at you, first day here and you’ve gained the interest of at least three of your teachers. By the way, what’s the book about? I have wanted to read it for a long time but haven’t been able to find my own copy.”

Chandra handed her the book and half an hour later Tamiyo closed it and handed it back, “Well I didn’t see that ending coming.”

“Shhhh, don’t tell me anything, I haven’t finished it yet.”

 

The next day all of Chandra’s classes started going through the basics of the courses. Kaalia started with teaching of protective circles to keep whatever they summoned contained, and the importance of making sure that every rune in the circle was precisely placed. She then told a few stories of the aftermath caused by summoned demons because the wizards that summoned them didn’t test their circles with lesser creatures first to look for flaws.

After that Chandra made her way to Liliana’s room, excited to discuss the book with her and ask about the sequel. Sadly Liliana had never found the sequel. “The reason is that it hasn’t been made yet. I contacted the author and he told me that he is still in the process of making it. He has however made a few other stories one of which is a variation of Ancient Rose.” She got up and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a few books off of it, “I think that this was meant to seem like an alternate universe set in the future, while the second one will describe the strange city, and the last one will describe what the caricature Martin is.” she said handing the books to Chandra. ‘Bioshock RWBY, Bioshock Jack’s Story, and Rise of Doctor 61.’ (Bioshock, Jack’s Story is just meant to explain what happened in the first game from his point of view and he is telling the story to someone, and Rise of Doctor 61 is my story explaining Martin Bible.)

When the warning bell rang and other students started filing in Chandra put the books away and pulled out her notebook and began to take notes. However about mid-way through the period as Liliana talked about her own bad experiences with Necromancy Chandra switched to a page in the back of her notebook and decided to draw a doodle. This ended up turning into a single picture of Liliana that took up the entire page and had her sitting on her desk with her legs seductively crossed. When the bell rang Chandra was packing her bag and was about to leave when Liliana called her over.

“Yes?” Chandra said when they were alone.

Liliana held out her hand “I want to see the picture you drew of me.” She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Cheeks flushed from getting caught Chandra pulled the note book from her bag and showed her the picture.

After studying it for a moment Liliana tore it carefully from the book and walked over to one of the pictures she had on the wall she brought it back to her desk removed the picture from the frame and replaced it with the one Chandra drew. “If your career as a Royal Battle Mage doesn’t work you could definitely make a good career as an artist.” She said as she hung the picture on the wall.

Chandra, feeling self-conscious about having her picture on the wall, stammered a thank you and hurried to her next class.

She reached Avacyns’ class just as the bell rang. They spent the class going over the different types of light magic, and started practicing ward spells.

As with the day before when she reached Sorins’ class she tied her hair in a ponytail and sat behind a much larger student so he didn’t notice her. They went over possession and vampiric spells. When it came time to leave she kept the other student between her and Sorin.

When she arrived at the lunch room she spotted Jace Jr. sitting next to Tamiyo and headed towards him after going through the buffet, “You have a lot of nerve acting all friendly after ratting me out yesterday.” She said when she reached them.

“Hey, all I did was ask my father if he noticed you. I’m surprised that he didn’t. Even I haven’t been able to sneak a mental message past him.” Jace said as he took a bite of his grilled salmon.

“Wait! What happened?” Tamiyo asked to which Chandra explained how she told a couple girls to stop ogling Jace Senior. Tamiyo giggled at that, “Well can you blame them?”

“I have known Jace Senior since I was seven so yes I can. And since he has been like a father to me since mine died I don’t like it too much to see the images that were going through those girl’s minds. Seriously, one of them had extremely… strange tastes.” Chandra said with a shudder.

And with that they ate in silence until the bell rang. They got up and Tamiyo followed Chandra. When they got to class they sat next to each other and while they waited for class to begin Chandra showed Tamiyo a few basic tricks until she felt a presence behind her.

“I must say it has been a while since I have seen anyone control fire with such ease.” Koth said, “Would you mind trying a more advanced trick for the class?”

Chandra got up and went to the front of the class and decided to do the toughest trick she knew. Starting with a small fire ball she slowly increased its size until it was the size she wanted. Then she began to change its shape until it looked like a large snake. ‘Please work’ she thought as she began an incantation. When she was done there was a sound like a hammer striking an anvil. When she let the flames die a fire snake remained and she breathed a sigh of relief that it had worked.

“Ah… a fire snake. I am surprised that someone of your age is able to summon such a creature in that manner.” Koth said and turned to the class, “While easy to summon with a summoning circle it’s much harder to summon using the technique she just used. However you summon a more powerful snake using this method.”

He turned to Chandra “Keep impressing me like this and I may transfer you to a more advanced class. Now take your seat and let’s begin class.”

As Chandra headed to her seat the snake followed and lay down next to her chair. Tamiyo looked at it and giving it a mental command Chandra had it move to the other side of her chair so Tamiyo could look at it more closely.

As Chandra headed to Nissa’s class she kept getting glances as people looked at the Fire snake following her. As she approached she could see Nissa speaking to another student. She suddenly turned after noticing the look on the students face and noticed Chandra walking up with the fire snake behind her and a look of interest came over her.

“I must say, you seem to always come to class with an interesting story to tell.” She said stooping down low to examine the snake, “So where did you get this little guy?”

“I created him at the beginning of my last class.” Chandra said looking to the skies, half-expecting Nicol Bolas to swoop down and land behind her again.

“You ‘CREATED’ him? Not ‘SUMMONED’ him?” Nissa said with obvious surprise that someone so young had such power.

As the warning bell rang Chandra stooped down to pick up the snake. She then had it wrap around her arm and after using a simple spell and turned it into a living tattoo so people wouldn’t notice it. ‘Should have done that an hour ago.’ She thought as the final bell rang.

 

Before Chandra entered Jace’s class room she searched for the thoughts of the girls from the day before and sure enough they were ogling over Jace again. However when she entered every single one of them instantly stopped thinking of Jace and turned to their books.

Smiling to herself she took a seat next to Jace Jr. and opened her own book.

‘Heard you created a fire snake in front of your Pyromancy class.’ He sent over in a mental communication.

‘Yup. I currently have the little guy wrapped around my arm.’ She replied as the bell rang.

 

As the bell signaled the end of 7th hour Chandra almost leapt out her chair as she made her way out of the classroom. As she headed to the library she rooted around in her bag for the books.

As she entered the library she asked Karn if he had seen Liliana, “Yes I have seen her. She entered not too long ago and entered one of the side rooms with a door. She doesn’t usually do that except when she is expecting to be speaking to a student and doesn’t want to disturb the others in the library.” He said pointing to the room.

As she turned towards the room he reached out and gently grabbed her arm, “I sorry but before you can enter my library you must leave your little pet here.” He said as Chandra gave him a quizzical look.

Sighing she rolled up her sleeve and had the snake remove itself from her arm, “Stay with Karn until I leave the library.” She told it, to which she received a bow from it before it slithered over to Karn and wrapped around his leg. Giving a small laugh she headed off to find Liliana.

When she got to the small room she found Liliana going over an old spell tome. Deciding not to disturb her Chandra gently put her book bag down and watched as Liliana read a spell aloud and watched as a dead toad in front of her levitated for a second before settling back onto the table completely alive. “Well that should come in handy if I ever need to bring a toad back to life.” She said as she closed the book and moved to set it on the pile to her side before she noticed Chandra standing there. “We need to quit seeing each other like this. People are going to talk. Especially after you made that picture of me this morning.” She said giving a small wink. 

“I’ll admit it wasn’t my best work. I was trying to draw and listen to you at the same time.” Chandra said going along with Liliana’s joke.

Liliana thought about that for a second before pulling a box of what looked like expensive charcoal pencils from her bag as well as an artist’s sketch book and handed them to Chandra, “Well then give it another go. And this time you won’t need to focus on a lecture.”

Staring at her dumb founded Chandra took the pencils and paper and asked Liliana to stand in front of the book case along the far wall and look like she was grabbing for a book.

Twenty minutes later Chandra carefully tore the page from the book and handed it to Liliana who gave it a nod of approval. Handing it back she said, “Sign it.”

Chandra did and was about to had the book back but Liliana held up her hand, “We still have about forty minutes left in this period.” She said with a coy smile that made Chandra’s heart skip a beat.

“Ok then.” She said almost nervously.

 

Twenty minutes after the bell rang Karn went through the library to replace any books that had been left on the tables. When he was passing the side rooms her heard a faint giggle. Heading in the direction of the noise he was surprised to see Liliana posing for Chandra who was sketching her lying on the table in the room. 

As he looked through the glass surrounding the door, straining to see the picture Chandra put her pencil down and showed the sketch to Liliana. Deciding it was the best time to, he knocked on the door and got a “Come in.” from Liliana.

“What are you two still doing in here?” he asked trying a catch a glance at the picture, “the bell rang over twenty minutes ago, may I see that picture?” 

Giving the big golem a smile Chandra handed him the three sketches and handed the art supplies to Liliana, “I actually didn’t notice the bell. I guess we were having too much fun.” 

Liliana put the pencils and note book back into her bag “You know, if you ask nicely, this weekend I’ll take you to an art supply store in the near-by town and buy you some art supplies so we could do this again if you want.” She said looking over the last picture of herself as Karn handed them to her. ‘I can’t believe she drew me as a mermaid’ she thought as she carefully put them in her bag.

Chandra was looking at her bug eyed, “Really?” she asked, barely containing the surprise in her voice.

“Really.”

“Um… ok. That sounds awesome.”

“Ok. Well see you both tomarow.”


	5. Chapter 5-It's a Date

The rest of the first week passed by rather quickly. With all her classes starting with studying history of their subject Chandra found herself studying a lot at night. And while she could have been studying in the library, she mostly found herself distracted by Liliana wanting to tutor her in art. She never objected of course and actually enjoyed the chance to take the added break at the end of the day. And due to the four day school week the weekend came fast.

Chandra spent most of the free Friday catching up on her studying. Having decided it to be better she stayed in the dorm room instead of going to the library so she wouldn’t get distracted by Liliana should she decide to engage her in conversation. By noon she was starting to feel hungry and was about to go to the lunch room when there was a knock on the door.

“Hey.” Liliana said when Chandra opened the door, and let out a small gasp of surprise to find her teacher at her door.

“What are you doing here?” she asked feeling a blush creep up her face.

“Who is it?” Tamiyo asked, moving up behind her, “Oh hey Ms. Vess what’re you doing here?” Liliana let out an annoyed sigh, “Oh sorry, I forgot you hate being addressed all formally.”

“Well I was going to ask Ms. Nalaar when she would like to go to the art supply store tomorrow and if she would like to get lunch after words.” 

Chandra, feeling slightly embarrassed that her friend now knew that she and Liliana were going to be spending the day together, felt her blush intensify, “Um… probably around ten that way we could get lunch.”

“Wait… are you talking about the one next to the potion and ingredient store, or the one near the weapon shop?” Tamiyo asked.

“The first one.” Liliana said, “Would you like to join us and head back when you’re done?”

“Will you not return as well?”

“We were planning on a day trip.”

“Oh. Ok then.”

“Good then it’s all settled. The carriage will be waiting for us at around eight so wake up early.”

Chandra listened to the two of them talk. ‘A day trip? If Tamiyo came back in the carriage then how will we get back? Probably it’ll come back for us but still, I’ll basically be on a date with my teacher and she knows about it.’ And even as Chandra thought this she didn’t feel that nervous about it.

 

The next morning Chandra woke up at six and headed to the showers. As she washed herself she heard a familiar hiss and turned to see Apophis (Her fire snake. She named him after the Egyptian snake deity of chaos. Karn thought that was hilarious.) trying to not get too wet but still try and wash himself. “Oh just get under the water you big baby.” She said, walking over to him. Sensing what she was about to do he tried to get away but she had him stopped with a mental command and had him her arms before him could move three feet.

She grabbed a rag, wet it down, rubbed it with soap, and began washing him. She could tell he hated being wet but enjoyed the attention. “You are such an attention whore.” She said to him referring to the fact that he loved it when people showed him any kind of attention, and that he wound endure anything for a rub on the back.

“That he is.” She heard Tamiyo say as she entered the shower area. Chandra had never seen her in there before and since she had been in there alone hadn’t had the curtain closed and thus when she heard Tamiyos’ comment turned to close it but not before she caught sight of Tamiyo dropping her towel and saw her in all her naked glory.

As they stood there, Chandra surprised that Tamiyo had just stripped in the middle of the showers and Tamiyo surprised that Chandra had seen her do it, having expected her stall to have its curtain closed Apophis quickly elongated himself to stretch around Chandra to cover her up. Even still they just stared at each other in opened mouthed shock. Mostly what had Chandra shocked was how blindingly white Tamiyo was. Except for the swirling dark blue tattoos she was colorless.

Finally regaining some form of sense Chandra grabbed the shower curtain and ripped it closed. “Giving a little warning next time would be nice.” Chandra said as she tried to compose herself enough to command Apophis to unwrap himself from her, especially from below her nether regions. 

“Just… close the curtain… next time.” Tamiyo said feeling utterly embarrassed that she just accidently saw her roommate naked and a snake wrap itself around her.

 

An hour later they were both waiting in the library and both were exceptionally red from embarrassment. Karn had taken one look and while trying not to laugh asked what had happened. Not wanting to tell they just gave him the stink eye and sat at a table and covered their heads with their arms.

After twenty minutes of this Chandra finally spoke, “Lets agree never to recount what just happened.” She said and got an “Ok.” from Tamiyo.

Thinking everything was ok Chandra looked up to see a very amused looking Jace Jr. looking at the two of them while Jace senior was trying to have a conversation with Karn and Liliana, but Chandra could see that the three of them were smiling and probably getting a communication from Jace Jr. who she could now feel in her mind and knew that without a doubt that they all now knew what had happened.

“Unless you want to die in a fiery inferno Jace, I suggest you wipe that amused look off your face and all of you forget anything he might have shown you.” Hearing a groan from Tamiyo she added “Especially if it is an image of Tamiyo.”

“Sorry, but you were radiating your thoughts and they were hard to ignore.” Jace senior said as he came up behind his son, “So I hear the two of you are going with Liliana on a day trip.” 

“I’m just going to the art store then returning here. Chandra’s the one going on the day trip with her.” Tamiyo said with her arms still over her head

“Well enjoy yourselves.” Jace said as he pulled his son behind him, “We’re going to town as well, so maybe we will see you around.”

 

Twenty minutes later the three of them were in a carriage and were on their way to town, “Oh get over it you two. So what you saw each other naked it may be the first time but it certainly won’t be the last. If I had to count all the times I saw another woman naked when I was going here it would take a while. It happened a lot after semester finals. Everyone was so drained from studying I was surprised that a boy didn’t accidently walk in.”

“That may be but how many of those people were the person you were sharing a dorm room with?” Chandra asked.

Liliana looked at them, “Wait you two are roommates? I thought you were just going over notes when I saw all the papers,” a grin found its way to her face, “now I see why the two of you are so embarrassed. Don’t worry as I said it won’t be the last time. Just be happy that the first person to see you naked that wasn’t family was a friend.”

“Can we change the subject please?” Tamiyo asked impatiently.

 

Chandra was surprised at the size of the store. It was so big that it took her a few minutes to find pencils and paper. When she told Liliana she was done she took one look at her selections and said, “When I offered to bring you here I told you I was going to pay remember?”

Chandra nodded and was about to say something but Liliana stopped her, “Na ah. No excuses. Now put that pathetic excuse of a starter pack of pencils and that basic paper back, and go get the best charcoal pencils, parchment and sketching paper, pastel pencils and chalks, oil and acrylic paints and canvas, normal and bamboo brushes, Chinese ink, a calligraphy set, and water colors. Don’t worry about frames and isles you can borrow those from one of the art classes.”

Chandra was looking at her bug eyed. Liliana was telling her to get over three to four hundred dollars’ worth of art supplies and acting like the cost was nothing.

“Since I work for the collage I get a fifteen percent discount, and since I am tutoring you in art the school will pay half of the remaining cost. Besides Jace told me your birthday is next week so he is paying for half of this.”

That made Chandra a little less nervous about the price. So she did as she was told and after getting a shopping cart gathered all the stuff while keeping a metal tally in her head about half way through Liliana found her and looked over the items in the cart and added a few things including some powdered salt based chalks. When given a quizzical look from Chandra she said, “In Kaalia’s class when creating summoning circles using these is easier than a salt pour. Waists less too.”

By the time they left they had spent over three hundred dollars. And that was without Jase’s share of the bill. While they were waiting to place their order at the restaurant they had chosen for lunch Liliana gave her a concerned glance, “Are you feeling ok?” she asked feeling Chandra’s forehead.

“We just got over twelve hundred dollars of art supplies. I know it’s the best in quality and that you and Jace are splitting the half the bill that the school doesn’t pay for but the most I have ever given Jace Jr. is a hand-made cloak. And even then I barely spent anything.”

“There’s where you are getting confused. Jace Sr. told me about that. He said his son loved that cloak so much that he used his own allowance to have it patched up whenever it tore, and even to buy a replacement when it became too small. He even had the person who made the replacement use as much of the original as they could. The Cloak had that much sentimental value while this is just a bunch of stuff for school. Next time you see the Belrens remember that they value you that much.”

That left Chandra so dumb founded that she couldn’t think clearly until she was saying bye to Tamiyo. 

“Well it’s just you and me now. So let’s get this date started.” Liliana said.


End file.
